Talk:Call of Haste
"notes does not list what the skill is useless for.. Also, you misunderstand attack speed" Watching an animal companion run from attacking a foe far on one side of me to attacking a foe far on the other side of me, I fail to note a decrease in time for the animal companion to run from one creature to the other. I was doing this with a warthog animal companion. Perhaps the increased attack speed is noticeable with a different creature? I don't know how fast the spider animal companion moves, but if it normally moves slower than a warthog then perhaps its increase in attack speed would actually be noticeable. Regardless what I said is still true for the second half of the skill description, "and move 25% faster than normal." When I use a speed increase to move 25% or 33% faster than normal, a warthog animal companion still trots along at the same distance behind me, right at the edge of the "bubble" around me on the minimap. I feel that it's important to point out that the skill seems to be superfluous in all respects (both attack speed and regular movement speed). If you'll let me know where these notes from my personal testing should go, I'll put them there instead of on the page for the skill description. -- Banaticus :Attack Speed means the rate of attack is increased, not the speed of moving to the enemy. So, the animal attacks more frequently. So, that dispells the first half. The second half is very hard to verify because pets are programmed to tarry about. It's the same as if you play with Devona and she uses "Charge!" but then tarried behind you (assume you are carrying an item like a master gear). She will dwaddle behind you not because "Charge!" doesn't work but because she is programmed to wait behind. --Karlos 20:04, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) Is this broken? I don't notice any difference in attack speed or movement 22:57, 4 March 2006 (CST) :I notice a big difference in movement and attack speed... --Macros 08:33, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::I think the confusion comes from the fact that animal companions move somewhat faster than people, even without any buffs. I have had my pet outrun a target many times while NOT using this or other skills. Then main advantage is the attack speed increase. --Curse You 13:33, 19 August 2006 (EST) ::::I do add this, like charm animal, is technically no attribute. In a beast master party anyone using /R secondary could use this to full effect, perhaps a paragon when he's released? Kamahl 16:09, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: It only affects your pet, its not like warrior shouts — Skuld 16:17, 8 September 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 07:53, 11 December 2006 (CST) Misworded? Is there a reason why our skill description says animal companions as in plural? Last I checked it only effects your own pet not all pets. :Because that's the in game description. If you're sure it's wrong, add a note. --Fyren 23:10, 21 April 2007 (CDT) This is probably so because most likely at one point Anet wanted players to be able to have multiple pets either active at once or being contained in a WOW like stable-system and/or just simply implying "your pet" with a fancy S thrown in for good fun. So basically this could be A: A thing of the past that was never completely repaired (call of protection also has the same issue) or B: Just merely a change to the normal wording of pet skills. :P - Windock Leserrion. :Otyugh's Cry used to temporarily charm all un-charmed animals within a very large radius. It was often also jested to be the worst skill in the game. Perhaps this is a leftover from that era. Change it to tie-into the attribute? As it says, this skill should tie to the BM attribute... at least maybe make it like "For 20...44 seconds" (1-12 BM points), cause its really wierd how its just as dull and unchangable as it is. and maybe buff it a little, since Feral Aggression pretty much beats this. Maybe Im just the only one who wants to use this could-be-good skill. Kiega123456789ooo 01:31, 16 August 2008 (PST) I use this for for Ranger secondary builds to trigger curses like barbs/mark of pain, it's cheaper than feral, and it allows pets to rush called targets. I actually wish it was only 5 to cast since the new August updates gave a lot of pet builds a boost. ~~GW-Saikano